Into The Abyss
by DarkSolstice
Summary: Evangeline is the kind of girl anyone would want to be friends with. Except for one problem: she's a mutant. When everything starts to fall apart for her, can Evan help her to remain true to herself? Or will she collapse under the pressure? SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue

**hiya guys. just another story of mine. this is just an experiment, but it most definetly WILL get better R&R please :)**

* * *

**Summary **

Evangeline is the kind of girl anyone would want to be friends with. Except for one problem: she's a mutant. When everything starts to fall apart for her, can Evan help her to remain true to herself? Or will she collapse under the pressure and fall into the abyss?

* * *

It was dark and damp. The moon hung low in the sky, obscured by thin, fluffy clouds. It shed light on the dark city, where a lone girl darted in and out of the alley ways, slipping through the shadows like her life depended on it. She was looking for something, or someone. As she ran out into a street light, she noticed a horde of people walking towards her, some holding weapons and some bare handed. Her heart started to race as she noticed some of her own friends were there. They stood around her in a circle, moving closer with each breath. Their eyes had an angry and wild look about them. One growled when he noticed the girl had a long, cat-like tail.

"She's one of those filthy mutants!" One of the men called.

Two children around the girl's age walked to the front of the crowd. The girl held a rusty old crowbar in her hands, and the boy held a metal baseball bat. "Evangeline, you must go. You're not welcome around here."

"But-"

"No buts!" The boy swung the bat at her, missing her by an inch as she jumped back. It only placed her in more danger as the crowd behind her tried to attack her. "You must leave!"

She cried out in pain as a sharp object grazed her are. She grabbed her arm, and looked to see how bad the wound was. It wasn't deep, but it was still bleeding. She kept her hand there so the pressure would stop the blood, while trying to dodge the crowd's wild swings. It took all her self control not to retaliate with each attack. Until one person was brave enough to run at her with a knife. Evangeline gasped and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. The guy never reached her. Daring to open one eye, she saw him floating in the air above her. She gasped in shock. The people all rushed to pull him down, but he seemed to be stuck. A loud snarl was heard from behind. A weirdo in yellow came charging through the crowd, cutting up all the dangerous weapons using his freakishly sharp claws that seemed to grow from his knuckles. Two more weirdo's came to chase the crowd away, one looked like a blue furred elf with a barbed tail, and the other was twirling a large spike that looked like the ones embedded in his skin.

"Hello!" The blue one said cheerfully, hanging upside down from the lamppost by his tail. She cried out and fell backwards.

She sat up on her hands and looked around. The angry mob was gone. They had chased them all off. The giant one in yellow walked over to her and held out his hand. "You alright kid?" he asked her.

She gasped when he moved closer. "No! Stay back!" She stood and ran the opposite way.

"Should we go after her Wolverine?" His spiky comrade asked.

Wolverine sighed. "Might as well Spyke. Xavier doesn't want us to return empty handed."

The three of them ran off in the direction of the distraught girl. They searched in the back alleys, and finally found her huddled in a dark corner. She let out a screech of pain when they neared, and Spyke looked down to see he was standing on her tail. "Oops, sorry."

It disintegrated before his very eyes. "Why did you follow me?"

"We're the X-Men," Spyke said, walking closer. The spikes that covered his body were now gone. "We never ignore anybody in need."

Evangeline tilted her head to the side. "Sorry, never heard of them."

"Name's Logan," he said, pulling off his mask. "Those two are Kurt and Evan," he said, pointing to them in turn.

"Evangeline. Evangeline Rose." She looked between the three of them.

Evan held out his hand, which she took gratefully. He helped her stand and noticed the cut on her arm. "Come one, we'll take you back with us to the Institute. You can get that looked at there."

"Ok," she said. She took his outstretched hand and followed them out of the alley way.

* * *

**R&R please! **

**CHARACTERS I OWN: 1) Evangeline Rose**


	2. Chapter 1

**R&R please guys!**

* * *

"Evangeline, welcome to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters," Kurt said.

Evangeline's eyes widened in excitement. "You all LIVE here?"

She stood gazing up at the large mansion in disbelief. Logan walked up beside her and pat her on the shoulder. He led the way inside. Her eyes sparkled with excitement at what the inside looked like. Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Logan went in search of the professor. They left her alone with Evan.

"What do ya think?" He asked her.

She looked at him, a large smile on her face. "It's amazing! I bet a whole lot of people live here!"

"Many do indeed," a deep voice answered from a side hallway. Logan appeared, walking behind the professor. "Greetings Evangeline. My name is Charles Xavier. I am the professor of this institute. I hope you had an easy time getting here. Logan can sometimes be a bit harsh with new students."

"It was fine!" Evangeline said. "You have a lovely home."

Xavier laughed and glanced at Logan. "Why thank you. Evan, why don't you show her where she'll be staying?"

"Sure thing professor. Come on Evangeline," he said, holding his hand out for her, which she took gratefully.

Logan growled. "I have a bad feeling about this Charles."

He gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"When we first found her she seemed in pretty bad shape," Logan began. "The city people started giving her a lot of trouble. Not just that, they seemed ready to kill her!"

Xavier sighed. "I see."

"You don't think they'd try to find her here, do you?"

"I don't know Logan. But we have to see to it she remains safe. I'll enroll her in school immediately," Xavier replied and wheeled off.

* * *

The next day was Evangeline's first day at Bayville High. She was in all of Evan's classes, so it made it easy for her to find her way around. As she wandered the halls before the lunch bell rang, two students walked up to her, both with furious looks on their faces.

"You're one of those mutants aren't you?" The taller one said.

"Why would you assume that?" Evangeline asked.

The short one snorted. "'Cause, all the students that are enrolled for that freak-show mansion are mutants. So what's your power? Annoying people mercilessly?"

They laughed. She was starting to get annoyed. "No. And I see no reason to say anything."

She tried to walk away from them. They kept stepping in front of her, continuously trying to block her path. "Where do you think you're going?" The jock asked.

"Move," Evangeline growled, narrowing her eyes. "Or do I have to force my way through?"

The shorter jock laughed again. "We do this to all the new students kid, so try not to be offended when we beat you to a pulp."

He struck out at her. She ducked and punched him in the stomach. They tried to grab her, but she slipped through their embrace and reappeared behind him. She turned and kicked them hard on their backs, knocking them on their faces. They looked at each other, stood in a hurry and ran away.

Someone clapped from behind her. "Bravo!"

She turned to see a tall white haired boy. He walked closer. "Great performance kid! Names Pietro, but outside the school they call me Quicksilver. So how's a bout you joining the Brotherhood? We could really use somebody with that sort of strength."

"Sorry Pietro," Evan protested as he walked up from a classroom next to them. "She's with the X-Men."

Pietro cursed under his breath. "Well then you think about that offer sweet cheeks." He winked at her and sped away.

Evan wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder and led her to the cafeteria. "Who are the Brotherhood?"

"They're a bunch of thugs that give mutants like us a bad name. One of the jobs of the X-Men is to stop them from causing trouble in Bayville," he replied.

She nodded and smiled. "Then I look forward to putting him in his place."

Evan laughed. They walked into the cafeteria and he led her to his table. He sat down next to her.

"You must be Evangeline," one of the kids said. "I'm Jean. This is Scott, Rogue, Kitty and I think you met Kurt right?"

"Sure," she nodded. She turned to Kurt with a strange look on her face.

"Image inducer," he explained, pointing to the watch on his wrist.

"Ah."

"So what took you guys so long? I thought you were in all the same classes," Scott asked.

"We are. Evangeline ran into some jocks in the hallway," Evan explained.

"Oh man," Kitty groaned. "They didn't, like, hurt you or anything?"

Evangeline smiled and shook her head. Evan continued speaking. "She took care of them. Then Pietro showed up-"

"What does he want with a new student?" Rogue interrupted.

"For me to join the Brotherhood," Evangeline finished.

Kurt spit out his milk. "The Brotherhood! I hope you said no!" He wiped his face with his sleeve.

"She did."

They all sighed in relief. Scott cleared his throat. "So then, Evangeline. What's your power?"

"Please, call me Eva. And I'm a shape-shifter," she said.

"Really?" Jean looked intrigued. "What can you turn into?"

"Any type of feline I want."

"Sweet!" Kitty exclaimed.

They all laughed. Evangeline looked around the cafeteria. She took notice of how all the other students stayed as far away as they could from their table. A few noticed her looking around and began talking loudly about them. She kept looking around until she saw the two jocks that had confronted her earlier. They saw her too, then stood and walked over.

They both stopped behind Jean and Scott. "Well hello freaks." The blond's eyes wandered to Evangeline. "Remember me kid? We have unfinished business to attend to after school."

Jean let out a gasp. "Duncan? You were the one harassing Evangeline! That's terrible!"

Duncan snorted. "You got it."

"You stay away from her Duncan!" Scott exclaimed.

"What am I four?" Evangeline sighed. "Down Scott, I can fight my own battles."

"But-" he began.

Duncan pat him on the shoulder. "Relax; we'll try an go easy on her."

Scott moved the hand away. The jocks gave Evangeline a dirty look. She narrowed her eyes and growled at them. Before they could say anything the bell rang. The students stampeded out of the lunch room to avoid the incoming fight.

* * *

"Ok, end of the day," Evan said. "We should get out of here fast."

His friend nodded. They made it safely out of the building and into the parking lot. Evan sighed in relief. The jocks were nowhere to be found. He grabbed Evangeline's hand and pulled her away quickly, until she was pulled backwards by her backpack. It was pulled off her shoulder and flung to the ground. She looked up to see Duncan and the other jock she met before.

He cracked his knuckles. "Alright pipsqueak. Just don't struggle and we won't hit you that hard."

Evangeline crossed her arms. "Hasn't your mother ever taught you it's impolite to hit a girl?"

The jocks laughed loudly. "Human girls. She said nothing about mutants."

They inched forward. Evan swallowed nervously and dropped his own backpack, ready to jump in and help his friend. Evangeline stood her ground. She didn't move. Duncan aimed a punch for her throat, but she flipped backwards, kicking him in the chin. There was a drop of blood in the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away and aimed another punch for her face. Just like before she ducked and slipped behind him, kicking him in the back. Before the other football player could move, the principal shouted at them all to stop.

"Knock it off, all of you. Duncan, if I catch any of the football players harassing _any _student it will be immediate expulsion! Understand!" She roared.

"Yes ma'am," he sulked. The two of them walked after the principal.

Evan turned to look at his friend. "Wow." She smiled at him. "We should get back. Everyone's probably worried."

She nodded. Grabbing their stuff they walked off in the direction of the institute.

* * *

**CHARACTERS I OWN: 1) Evangeline**


End file.
